Eleven minutes
by violet167
Summary: 11 minutes can help mend a relationship in ways you never expected.


For the past two days Misaki and Takumi were having an argument which made a them not talk to each other. Neither one wanted to admit they were wrong but neither one of them wanted to fight with each other for so long.

It all started when Misaki told Takumi she was helping a colleague with their work but to Takumi it seemed like this colleague was dumping all their work on Misaki. Takumi knew how much Misaki liked to help others but he also knew they try to take advantage of her help. He wanted her to stop because he saw how much work she has on her own but Misaki argued against him saying she'll help others and he can't stop her.

It felt like he was trying to control her. She got why he was worrying about her but she's a grown woman. Misaki should be able to do what she wanted. With their wedding a couple weeks away someone needed to break the ice so they'll be back to loving each other.

It's a regular saturday night for them in Takumi's apartment as he's preparing diner. He's determined to stop this argument so he can be close to her again. Takumi just wanted to snuggle up against her again. He's been sleeping on the couch while she slept in the bedroom.

Misaki sat on the couch while Takumi made the food. He puts the timer on for something he has in the oven. He sets it to _eleven minutes_ then went to sit next to Misaki on the couch. She didn't look at him as he rested his arm behind her.

They both didn't know what to say. Suddenly the room started to shake and the lights in the apartment went out. Misaki clung unto Takumi scared for her life not knowing what was happening.

 _One minute passed._

Takumi held unto Misaki while trying to find his phone to show some light in the apartment. He knew she's afraid of the dark and this incident is just weird. Was it a trimmer?

He found his phone and used its light to look around the apartment with Misaki by his side hoping nothing was broken. It was all good. They decide to take a look outside at the city and realised it's pitch black. What was happening?

 _Two minutes passed._

The building shook again causing Misaki and Takumi to stumble. They don't move from the floor even when it stopped shaking.

 _Three minutes passed._

 _Four minutes passed._

 _Five minutes passed._

Takumi never lets go of Misaki as she held unto him as tightly as she could.

"Misaki we need to stand up. We can't stay down here," He told her knowing it's best to move to somewhere safer. They were close to each other but not in a way he wanted them to be.

"Okay," Misaki agreed standing up with Takumi.. Even though they were arguing she knew Takumi will always lend her a shoulder. "What's going on?"

Takumi looked down at his phone recieving no signal. "I don't know. This city power is out. We need to start my generator. Just sit on the couch and wait for me ok?"

Misaki nodded. She watched the light from Takumi's phone got dimmer as he went into his bedroom.

 _Six minutes passed._

 _Seven minutes passed._

It seemed like Takumi was taking forever but she didn't want to annoy him. Why isn't the generator working? She'll wait a while longer.

 _Eight minutes passed._

 _Nine minutes passed._

Why wasn't he coming back? The building shook again. Misaki got scared. She was there sitting in the dark alone with the building shaking and Takumi not there with her.

"Takumi!" She yelled but he did not answer.

"Takumi," She called over and over again. It felt like a nightmare being trapped in the dark alone. This is why she shouldn't fight with Takumi.

"Misaki."

She jumped when Takumi said her name. Misaki hugged him.

"What happened to the generator?" She asked as the lights weren't on.

"It wasn't coming on no matter what I did," Takumi answered not liking the situation. "I'll go get candles."

"I'll help," Misaki said following after him. She wanted to help instead of make him do everything.

 _Ten minutes passed._

The living room was bright with candles as they sat on the couch in silence just hugging each other. It would be too dangerous to step outside when it's pitch black.

"I'm sorry," Misaki said out of nowhere.

"What?" Takumi questioned.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you when you were just looking out for me. I know I take on too much work and I shouldn't take on others work. I know you worry for me with good intentions," Misaki started looking into Takumi's eyes. "I'm sorry ok?"

"Misaki I'm sorry and I should respect what you do but I can't help worry you'll be over exhausted and fall sick. Who will I do perverted things to then huh?" Takumi joked even in this intense moment. Only Takumi can do things like this.

Misaki chuckled. "I love you baka."

"And I love you my little maid," He said kissing her lips.

 _Eleven minutes passed_

Ding!

The timer went off and the lights came back on in their apartment and throughout the city. Everything seemed okay again. What perfect timing this whole situation was.

They stared at each other then smiled. What a strange way to get over an argument. They won't argue over something like this again.

* * *

 _ **How was it? Tell me honestly. Fav follow and review your thoughts. This is 41 in my stories. Road to 50 shall begin now. More things to update by this weekend. More one shots to posts also. I hope you enjoyed this.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens ~ Violet.**_


End file.
